Sirius's will
by ragsweas
Summary: I don't know why i wrote it...i was just having Sirius feels. So read and review?


**Disclaimer: i don't own it.**

I, Sirius Orion Black, am in my right mind and writing this will by my own because I am an escaped convict, who is in fact innocent and thus no one would even like to come near me.

First of all, Andromeda Tonks-you are my most favorite cousin but that doesn't mean I forgive you. You were on the list of people I thought who would think I would be innocent but NOOOOO! Your daughter comes and tells me that it is exactly the opposite. You knew I loved James more than anything, why Andy?  
But nevertheless, you are till this date my favorite cousin and so I leave you 5,000 galleons with seven sickles. You know what the seven sickles stand for.

To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave some 100 galleons and 500 pounds so that you can buy a proper dye and color your hair black. You are a BLACK! I still don't understand your reason for becoming a bloody blonde. I mean, even if Lucy had it didn't mean you had to be the same!

To Bellatrix Lestrange, I leave you my personal box of marauders that is in the third drawer of my chest. I hope you open it and get what you deserve. Because, the box was especially designed for you.

To Lucius Malfoy, I leave you the posters on my walls. Nobody else wants it and I know you do, don't regret it old Lucy.

To Draco Malfoy- from what Harry's told me, you're a git and daddy's boy. But nevertheless, you are my cousin. So I leave you my hair care products. Believe me, they are very good!

To Ted Tonks-one of my most favorite person in the world. Here are 10,000 galleons for doing whatever the hell you want to do. Because, I simply don't know you well enough.

To Nymphadora Tonks, I am happy I finally called you by your full name and you can't even hex me, HA! Anyways, so to you Nymphie, I leave the book 'Being a Black' which is somewhere in the library, because it shows how not to be clumsy. I formally reinstate you in the Black Family and I also leave you the umbrella stand-you said you wanted to hex it and break it-well, here's your chance.  
I also leave you my very precious collection of Weird Sisters songs and the wild muggle songs.  
Also, a piece of advice- The wolf is lonely. It will take him time to open up. Chocolates might help. Yes Dora, I have noticed-I am not blind.

To Molly Weasley, I leave you the portrait of my mother. I am very sorry I won't be able to see the shouting match between the two of you.  
Also, I didn't see James in Harry. Harry is as much of a son to me as he is to you. We have more in common than you know.  
Also, 5,000 galleons. Don't you dare kick it away. It's something that I want you to have.

To Arthur Weasley, I leave you 50,000 pounds and 30,000 galleons. Also, I have a whole box of muggle machinery books and stuff under my bed. Go on friend, you are free to live!

To Bill Weasley, I leave you my set of earrings in the second drawer of my chest. Never saw that coming now, did you?

To Charlie Weasley, I leave you my all the books on Care of Magical creatures, 'cause you said you wanted it.

To Percy Weasley-we have never met, but you need a good slap. I had a family who left me for the smallest mistake. You have a family who is not ready to give up on you after all you have done. Are you blind?

To Fred and George or Gred and Forge, as the case maybe-I leave you directions. Go to the first shelf of the muggle studies section and choose the third book from left.  
Then, Go the fourth floor and in the third corridor, say the password. It is a place that I want you to have and do not forget to take Harry with you.

To Ron Weasley, I leave 4,000 galleons. You are more like me than you imagine. And honestly I am glad that Harry has a friend like you. Do not change-it is all right to give up from time to time, but then, remember to come back to the place and people you call home.

To Ginny Weasley- I am here to say, you will have what you want. I know that you want it but are just not saying. Believe me Gin, Potters have a thing for red-heads. And you are perfect for Harry. Just don't tell him.

To Hermione Granger-I leave you all the books I have. You are smarter than necessary and sometimes that scares me. But it is all right, it is your choice of course. Just, take care of him for me, will you?

To Albus Dumbledore, sir, I know you think you are right, but some things are not meant to be kept.

To Minerva McGonagall-Minerva, I was sorry to hear that you are no more the woman you used to be. Remember the week you called in sick in sixth year? We had said we didn't pull any pranks that time because we wanted to see your reaction. The truth was, we were all so worried about you.  
I am not saying that you are wrong-all I am asking for is-be the mother to Harry that we remember.  
You still obsess over him and Quidditch, so why not be the same old Minnie, huh?

To Peter Pettigrew, I leave you my grief. You were our friend Peter and I would have died for you.

To Remus John Lupin, finally got the correct middle name, see?  
I am going to 'the over-dramatic self' for you.  
James was my brother, yes, but you were my friend. You were someone I looked up to and I am not joking. You were the one who made me realize that I was in the wrong household. You were the one, though I would never admit it before, to whom I went to for all the girls' advice because Prongs sucked at it. You were the one who knew about what I did to myself before Prongs found out.  
people said I loved you-they were not wrong. It might not be the love I had for Prongs or the love Prongs had for flower, but I love you Remus.

I love you for those small corrections you made. I love you for the piece of chocolate you shared from your precious stash. I love for being the patient one. I love you for forgiving me when what I did was unforgivable. I love you for believing in me even after twelve years. I know you did Moony, there is no reason to blame yourself when you were right all along.

And I am sorry I am leaving you. I am sorry that I won't be there when you get laid, which by the way is happening very soon. I am sorry I won't be there when Moonlet will be born. I am sorry I won't be there for the next full moon. I am sorry I won't be there the morning after. I am sorry I won't be there to make you laugh or crib or worry you anymore. I am sorry.

I know 10,000 galleons and the cottage in the country will not cover for all of the above, but it is necessary. Please, move on Moony. And listen to your heart, not the bloody world.

And finally, to my godson, Harry Potter.

I leave you everything I owned. And my love and the stash of memories and messages in the last room of the second floor.

Harry, I have never said this, but I love you. You don't know but I was there when you took your first step, when you had your first fit, when you were simply being cranky and when you said 'Da' for the first time. I was there and I have loved you forever.

I know I was a complete prat throughout your fifth year. I have no excuse for that except for selfishness. I wanted to spend time for you, I wanted t be there for you. I used to wait for days staring at the mirror hoping you would call.

I am trying to make you feel guilty here-I am just saying that I craved company.

You are as much of a son to me as you were to James and Lily and as you are still to Remus, Molly and Arthur. We love you Harry, we all love you. But nobody loves you as much as I do!

If you are getting this will in the present format, that means we didn't exactly get to spend enough time around. But let me tell you harry-you are an amazing person. You are an amazing boy who is braver that all the people I have ever met. I regret the fact that I couldn't hex the idiotic Dursleys, but I promise you, I will come back as a ghost to haunt them.

Harry, I know you will be tired of hearing that you look like your father and that you have your mother's eyes, but it's true. And that's not all that you have inherited from your parents.

You are a sign Harry, a proof that such great people existed. Yes, James has done questionable things during our time at Hogwarts, but he grew up. We all did.

Harry, you have your mother's kindness and your father's love. You have your father's brains(I might add unfortunately) and your mother's passion. You have your mother's humor and your father's sarcasm. All in all, you are them and still you are not. You are a different person harry and don't let anybody tell you otherwise. You, my boy, are someone whom I am very, very proud of.

It all sums up to that I love you. I am sorry that we didn't spend much time together, but never forget that I loved you. I loved you and I will keep loving you. Keep fighting and keep your head high.

And when it is all over, live. We are a family, we will always be a family.

Goodbye.


End file.
